Hero Complex
by Prussia-Miyuki
Summary: It was a regular morning in Hetalia-verse until someone tried to kill England by burning down his house. Can America find the killer before England gets hurt or worse? UsUk. Nation names used. Slight FrUk if you squint also OOCness. Also there's a lot of cursing! NOT COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

England looked up at America and was shocked as he saw crystal clear tears welling up in his eyes.  
" Whats wrong you git?" England asked warily at the younger country.  
" Your cooking tastes soooo bad!" he whined.  
" You bloody wanker! Take that back! My cooking is far more superior than anyone's." England said.  
" Yeah, as superior as a llamas ass." America muttered.  
" What was that?!" yelled England, eyebrows twitching.  
" Nothing! I said nothing!" retorted America half snorting because England's eyebrows looked like they were having a mini seizure.  
Suddenly a micro nation known...well not know very well as Sealand burst into the room.  
" Hi, you stupid Brit! Whatcha cooking? They're not any of your nasty scones are they?" Sealand said with equally bushy eyebrows.  
" You hate my cooking too?" England said finally settling back down.  
America and Sealand glanced at each other and with a smirk on both their faces they said...  
" Yep!"  
England looked up and back down with a frown on his face. No one ever took more than one bite out of his food without complaining that it tasted awful. What's worse is that no one seemed to like him in general. So instead of a snappy retort he sighed and left the room.  
America's eyes followed the Brit across the room and and just before the door closed he yelled...  
" So does everyone else!" and with that the door slammed.

* * *

After about two hours America got up from playing video games with his alien friend Tony to find England. He didn't mean to make him sad he just wanted to piss him off a little bit. Luckily the annoying micro nation had left to go annoy France.  
So America set off on an adventure to find England, sadly that adventure ended as soon as he opened the front door because England was sitting on the steps reading a book that apparently appeared out of thin air with the help of flying mint bunny.  
" Yo, Iggy!" America yelled at the top of his lungs into England's ear.  
Upon the yelling of his old nickname right into his bloody ear England turned around and punched America square in the jaw.  
Which really did nothing but hurt his own hand.  
" Bloody hell!" yelled England through clenched teeth.  
" England chill! What did you do that for bruh?"  
" Oh it's you I thoughtful that slimy frog had snuck up on me" England said still clutching his hand.  
" I'm not that pervy looking, am I?"  
" No you're not I just havnt been called Iggy in a long time. Especially not by you." England explained.  
" Oh, well I was just coming to get you because I was getting really bored." America said.  
" Just go play with your damn legos and leave me alone. I don't feel like hanging around with you right now." said England with a scowl on his face.  
" Oh come on England! I didn't mean to offend your cooking. I was just teasing you. " America said.  
" Ok then, you git! You're a horrible joker then. Your cruel jokes are just as bad as Sealands!" England raged.  
" I don't really care about that shorty. Just come inside its getting dark and I want to watch my horror movie."  
" Why don't you watch it alone." England snapped.  
" You know I can't watch them alone! They creep me out to much." America retorted.  
" No! Leave me alone. Go eat some hamburgers or something. Just give me peace." England said with a snarl and slammed his book shut, but before he could run away America grabbed England's waist and slung him over his shoulder.  
" Your a lot lighter than I expected." said America as he opened the door to the house.  
" Put me down this instant America! I'm not a child!" England said as he hit Americas back with all the force he could muster.  
" If I do that you'll run away, and I don't want that" America was now walking towards the living room couch.  
" Put me down you bloody idiot!" England screamed.  
" Whatever you say bruh." and with that America dropped England onto the couch.  
" What in the bloody hell do you think your doing?!" England screamed in America's face.  
" Dude chillax." America said as he sat down on the couch with a tub of ice-cream.  
" Wha... What are you doing with that giant tub of icecream?"  
" Isn't it obvious? I'm going to eat it. " America said.  
" Your going to give yourself a headache you git." England snapped.  
America ignored the smaller nation beside him and turned on the movie. As soon as the zombies came on screen and started eating people America screamed and jumped into England's lap. This action surprised England so much he fell off the couch onto the floor, and since America was on him at the time he fell on top England.  
" What the bloody fucking hell America!" England screamed.  
" Sorry I didn't mean to fall on you." America said.  
" You're just bloody brilliant aren't you. Screaming like a girl and everything, you git." England chuckled. He knew that America was scared of horror movies but not scared enough to jump into someone's lap while screaming bloody murder and falling off a couch.  
" What are you laughing at! It's not funny!" Americas face was turning as red as tomato.  
" Come on America, get off of me." England said trying to keep a straight face.  
" Okay! I'm sorry. Just stop laughing." America jumped up almost hitting his head on the coffee table as he went.  
After that America and England finished watching the movie with minimal shrieks from America. England went to his room and America followed.  
" What's wrong America? Too scared to sleep in your own room?" England teased but to his surprise America nodded.  
" Can I sleep in your room tonight?" America muttered.  
" Absolutely not you wanker!" England yelled with a blush creeping across his cheeks.  
" Please! Just for tonight. I promise I won't bother you at all." America looked at England with a look that would make a mean, crusty grandpa agree with him.  
" I give up. America you can sleep in my room. You have to sleep on the floor. No arguing." England sighed.  
" Yea! Thanks dude." America pulled England into a bear hug which England immediately pulled out of.  
England set up the air mattress on the floor and changed into his p.j's. When he came out he found America sitting on his air mattress. His p.j's were a T-shirt with the American flag on it and his pants were half stars and half red and white stripes. Very patriotic. England ignored the flashy clothes and went straight to his bed and clambered under the covers. America saw this and climbed under his sheets as well. But as soon as they settled down to sleep the house creaked. England was used to this sort of thing because it was an old house and he had lived in it for a long time, but America was a different story. He yelped and England could hear Americas teeth chattering.  
" Shut up America!" England snapped.  
" Gh..g..ghost!" America squealed.  
" Cool it America! There are no such things as ghosts." England said as he rubbed his temple, but before he could say anything else the house creaked again and America jumped up from his bed. With a bound America was on England's bed, and within seconds he was under the covers.  
" America what on earth are you doing!" England screamed.  
America stayed silent and pulled the covers over his face as if they were a shield from the so called ghost. England sighed and left him be. He was to tired to do anything about it.  
England patted Americas now sleeping form and was about to turn over when America suddenly pulled England into his chest. England could feel his cheeks warm up as he struggled to get loose of Americas strong arms. With no avail, England gave up and relaxed into the bigger nations grasp.  
As England started to feel the drowsiness wash over him he felt happy. He was within an embrace with the man he's secretly loved for his whole life.  
But he would never tell.

* * *

England woke up alone. This was very alarming because he was usually awake and about within hours of anyone else roaming around especially America.  
That's when he realised that he smelled something coming from the kitchen. It wasn't breakfast either. That's when he noticed the tendrils of smoke coming from under the door.  
" Bloody hell! The only time anything catches on fire is when I'm in the kitchen!" England yelled not catching the irony in his statement.  
In the process of putting his clothes on he made his way over to the door. He felt a searing pain on his fingertips as his hand touched the doorknob.  
" That's not good, the fire has already reached the second floor." England thought, but without a moment to waste he headed straight to the window. He unlocked the latch and opened the window. He quickly drew in fresh air which he needed desperately because the air was becoming heavy with smoke with each passing minute.  
" Why didn't the smoke alarms go off?" inquired England and his thoughts were interrupted by a large creaking sound followed by a large beam falling from the ceiling almost impaling into England's head. Luckily he had stepped back a few steps before the beam fell. Not so lucky also because his only means of escaping the house was blocked by a very large partially still burning beam.  
What am I supposed to do?!" England screamed. The window was blocked, the door had flames on the other side, and his bathroom was a windowless room.  
He tried moving the beam blocking the window, but the beam was to heavy and he kept getting burned. The situation was going from bad to worse because he could barely breath in the cloud of thickening smoke.  
England was running out of hope until he noticed a head of long, curly, blonde hair out the sliver of open window that wasn't blocked by the beam. Luckily France ,as England recognised, had stopped in front of his house.  
" France! Help!" England screamed as loud as he could even though his throat was burning.  
" Angleterre!? Are you okay?!" France yelled.  
" Bloody frog does it look like I'm *cough* okay?! My house is on fire and I'm trapped in here!" England yelled.  
" I'm coming just wait right there!" France yelled.  
"Where the hell is the door?" France thought. " There it is!" France went straight to it and tried to open it but for some reason the door wouldn't budge. On closer inspection he could see that someone had welded the door closed so that it couldn't be opened.  
" Shit!" France yelled then he heard loud hacking noises erupt from the second floor. He ran around to see the room that England was trapped in.  
" Angleterre the door was tampered with and I can't get in! I'm going to call America for help! Stay put and stay low to the ground!" France yelled up.  
" Okay! Please hurry * cough cough cough* It's starting to get hard to breath." England yelled weaklys.  
He was starting to see black spots dance before his eyes, and before he knew it he had collapsed on the floor.  
" ANGLETERRE!" France screamed. All he could do is call America, wait there ,and hope America showed up. He better be fast because the house looked like it wanted to collapse on itself but something was keeping it standing. He pulled out his phone and started to dial...

...

* buzzzzz buuzzzzz beep beep* America picked up his phone and looked at caller I.D.  
" France? Why is he calling me? He probably wants to talk about something pervy again." America was about to press the button on his smart phone when a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach told him to pick up. He answered the phone, and as soon as he picked up French words were screamed into his ears.  
"L'Amérique ! Dépêchez-vous ! La maison Angleterre est en feu et il est pris au piège ! Il faut se dépêcher ! Il vient de passer ! Il y a beaucoup de fumée et je ne peux faire n'importe quoi !" France screamed.  
" Dude chillax! I can't understand! Say it slow and in American please!" America said in a hushed tone. People in the grocery store he was in we're giving him strange looks.  
" It's England he's trapped in his house! Someone welted his door closed so I can't get in. He can't get out of his room and he just passed out! Get here now and hurry!" America dropped his phone and the groceries he was holding and started sprinting towards England's house. Off in the distance he could see black clouds drifting upwards into the sky and the smell of burning plastic.  
Thoughts were swimming through his head half of them with worry and concern the other half with thoughts of guilt. How could this of happened? He only left for a minute! Then a feeling of pure hatred washed over his body. He swore he was going to put whoever did this was going to be put through hell personally with his fist. This feeling was soon distinguished as soon as he felt heat beating down upon his bare skin and saw bright orange, red, and white flames. He wanted to die right on the spot, but he got pulled out of his horrible haze by a puffy eyed frenchy pulling on his arm.  
" America! Help me brake the window!" France's voice was hoarse like he had been screaming for a long time.  
" Okay! Umm.." America spotted a large rock and picked it up.  
" Hurry!" France yelled.  
" Shut-up!" and America hurled the rock into the window which easily shattered." Now follow me."  
America broke the rest of glass off the window and easily hopped through it. He had to help France. When they finally got into the house they immediately had to dodge a falling beam.  
" Ameique, the stairs!" France said as he pointed to the stairs that were halfway on fire.  
" Let's go!" America ran up the stairs and as soon as he reached the top he was greeted with a terrible sight. Fire was curling up the walls, paint was peeling, and there was a lot of smoke turning the ceiling black. As he was searching every room he came to he discovered that someone had cut all the wires on the fire alarms. France was on one side of the hall and America was on the other. They were having no luck in finding what room England was in until France came upon the only locked door in the whole hallway.  
" Amerique! This doors locked help me open it!"  
" Get out of he way!" America charged at the door.

* * *

England was drifting in and out of consciousness when heard a muted conversation outside. He started to lose hope when the voices went away, but it soon came back when he heard an familiar voice yelling something from outside his door, and in seconds he heard a crash which followed with his door falling heavily onto the ground. He faintly heard his name being called as he blacked out once more.

" England! Hey dude where are you!" America yelled and was shocked to see that the Brit was passed out on the floor. He was covered in ash, his hands were burned, he only had one shoe on, and his hair was singed.  
Running over to the fragile passed out man America started to panic about how shallow his breathing was or how there was a steady stream of blood flowing out of his injured hands. What was he supposed to do?  
" America! Damn it. Don't just stand there pick him up!" We'll patch him up once we get him out of here." France yelled.  
America now noticed the fire was starting to get even bigger and more pieces of the ceiling were falling. He put his hands under England's legs and back and swiftly lifted him up bridal style. The Brit was light and America only noticed how deathly pale England's face was looking.  
" France guide me through the house and don't run me into anything please" America said as he walked over to the door.  
" I'll try but it's getting really hot in here."  
America and France quickly moved through the house. England's breathing kept quickening and he was coughing a lot. America had to help France back outside through the window. Unfortunately France's clothes caught on fire and he had to put it out before helping England outside.  
The house was collecting a crowd along with a couple of countries that were passing by. Germany, Italy, Japan, Sealand, and Scotland were outside. Scotland looked like he was about to kill someone, Italy was crying, Germany was holding Scotland back from killing anyone, and Japan was comforting Italy.  
" Where's my little brother!" Scotland yelled.  
" Do you think England's okay? Japan do you think he's hurt?" Italy sobbed.  
" Scot! Settle down I'm sure he's fine! He's a strong country!" Germany barked at the struggling redhead.  
" Italy I'm sure he's fine." Japan said in a low comforting voice.  
All of a sudden all four of them heard shouts coming from the crowd.  
" Look! Someone's in there!"  
" Do you think we should help?  
" There's three people. One looks hurt."  
" The one with long blonde hair's clothes caught on fire!"  
All four looked to where the pedestrians were pointing and sure enough three blondes were inside the house.  
" It's America, and France! Is that England?" Italy said.  
Scotland finally got free of Germany's grip and ran over to where America, France , and his baby brother was. France was indeed on fire but he soon put it out. America was holding England bridal style and as soon as he saw how pale England was he jumped into action.  
" Give me him" Scotland yelled at America.  
America was very confused at this demand and hesitated. Which resulted in a very angry looking Scottish man.  
" Just hand him to me! Now, or do you want me to punch you first?" without an answer from the American Scotland grabbed his brother and pulled him through the window, America following swiftly.

...

Soon after all of them got out of the house it crumbled into a mass of burning plastic, wood, and metal. The police and fire fighters soon arrived after. The Scottish man refused to let anyone touch his brother except for the paramedics who told him to let his brother go so that they could get him to the hospital. Scotland of course had to come with. He grabbed Sealand and pulled him into the ambulance.  
" Do you think he's gonna be okay?" asked a scared micro nation. Tear stains were on his face and his eyes were puffy.  
" Yea, he's going to be fine. Don't worry." Scotland reassured.  
" Hey! Let me in. I'm coming too!" yelled America who was currently sprinting as fast as he could towards the ambulance.  
" The hell? What do you want? I heard from Sealand that you left this morning without England! If you would've brought him with you this wouldn't of happened!" Scotland yelled. America cringed and felt the guilt again, but he had to be there for Iggy when he woke up.  
" I'm coming because I have to tell him something. Now move over!" America yelled back boldly.  
" Why wou...what are you going to say?" asked Scotland. His brother had told him stories of how much America and him had fought, or hung out, and he had also told him about how much he loved the bloody idiot. Scotland wanted the best for his brother even though he didn't show it very well, so he decided to listen to what the American had to say.  
" Its something that I've wanted to tell him for a long time and I want to tell him when he wakes up." America said, his pure cerulean eyes full of innocence and hope.  
" Ok. You can come. Just don't screw things up, and I swear if you do anything to hurt 'm I'll break your nose ."  
" Thanks I guess." said America.  
" Boys hurry up! He needs to get to the hospital." barked an angry ambulance driver.  
Scotland hurriedly made room for America in the ambulance. As America sat down he gingerly grabbed England's hand.  
" Get better please." America pleaded under his breath.  
" Hey! We're going to follow! " all three of them looked up to see Germany, France, Italy, and Japan.  
" Thanks guys!" America happily replied.  
" Boys! Close the doors now, and let's go!" the ambulance lady's face was red now.  
" Okay! We get it! Bye guys see you at the hospital!" America waved at the nations and hastily closed the door. As they were driving away America swore he saw something duck behind a tree, but he disregarded it as soon as he saw it. All he could think about at the time was England waking up perfectly fine.

* * *

'Beep...beep...beep...beep'  
England woke up. His head hurt like hell, his throat was itchy and stung, his hands were sore, and one of his feet were colder than the other. All together he felt like shit. Thats when he noticed that everything he was seeing was white. The ceiling, the walls, the bed sheets, everything. Then he realized where he was...in a hospital with an idiot attached to his hand and two brothers pacing outside his room.  
" Bloody hell" England murmured.  
America stirred at this and sat up. His face had ash and soot all over it. His jacket was singed and his shirt was ascu.  
" England! Thank god your awake! How do you feel? Wait right here I'll tell the others." America got up and ran to the door.  
England could here him quickly tell the others outside that he was awake. Which was followed by Scotland, Sealand, France, Italy, Germany, and Japan bursting through the door. Scotland had a stuffed unicorn in his hand, and Sealand was crying. It dawned on England that the unicorn was his best friend when he was five. He couldn't believe Scott hadn't thrown it away!  
" Brother! Does anything hurt!" Sealand yelled.  
" Shut up Sealand! He needs quite." Scotland hissed.  
" It's fine you two. My head just hurts a little and my throat feels like its on fire." England croaked.  
" Angleterre! We were so worried. The doctors said that you almost died from inhaling to much smoke." France said as he leaned down trying to kiss England and he reacted by smashing his hand against Frances face, hissing when his hand started to throb painfully.  
" Why the bloody hell do my hands hurt so much?!" England hissed.  
It was America who spoke up," Iggy, the doctor said that your hands were severely burned. Probably because you were trying to move giant pieces of burning roof." America said smartly.  
" Shut your trap! Where were you idiot? I was worried sick that you were trapped in the bathroom or something!" England yelled but it only came out a whisper because his throat was hurting like hell.  
" Oh...I was at the store. I was gonna make breakfast...and I guess I left the front door unlocked." America stuttered lowering his head in shame. He didn't know that someone was going to try to kill England while he was away!  
" Shut up you arse! You made me worried sick, and now that I know your okay and I can relax." England said. This surprised America and then reminded him what he was here for in the first place.  
" France and everyone else here; can you please step outside for a moment." America said smoothly.  
Getting what America was about to do Scotland smirked and France chimed in with his famous honhonhon~.  
" Just get out" America said with a blush creeping on his face, and he pushed everyone out. Italy clinging to Germany, Japan followed the two with a paper towel held up to his nose, France had a perverted look on his face like he was imagining something, and Sealand was slowly but surely moving out the door. Scotland looked at America with a glint in his eyes with a I'll kill you look on his face, and as if America understood what Scott meant he nodded.  
When everyone finally got out of the room America turned towards England, his face was very serious.  
" What's with the serious face you git?" England asked.  
" Well...England I've wanted to tell you something for a very long time but had been too much of a chicken to ever tell you." America said.  
" Well what is it?"  
" England I lov-" America was cut off by a man bursting in through the window with a gun pointed straight at England's heart.

" America step away from the Brit, and you won't get shot!" the man yelled in a strange accent. Upon closer inspection the man had on a creepy white mask and had stubble on his chin.  
" Dude! Hey drop the gun!" America yelled which resulted in an evil laughter from the masked dude.  
" Why would I do that?" the man slowly walked towards England.  
" Cause I told ya to!" America yelled, his western accent slipping. He stepped in between the man and England.  
" You two stop pretending I'm not here! Also git with the weapon please go back out that window before I do it myself!" England shouted his angrier self coming out.  
" Iggy calm down! Your still injured." America said.  
" Boys! You're forgetting I'm the one with the gun." the man waved the gun in the air to prove his point.  
England sighed and looked over the the hospital rooms door where he could see Scott waiting patiently by the door with a face that screamed I'll kill you. Behind him was his other two big brothers , and his one sister who was holding a shovel quite murderously. They were all waiting for a signal from England so they could beat the crap out of the masked man. He could also hear the murmurs of France, Italy, Germany, Japan, and Sealand. They probably called for help when they heard yelling, and a window being broken.  
" America step aside from England or I'll shoot you." the man said bluntly.  
Before America could make a sarcastic retort or anything, the man shot America right in the foot causing him to double over and scream in pain.  
" America!" England screamed in horror then turned his attention over to the man who was currently smiling to himself " How dare you! You better know who you're messing with you piece of scum!" England snarled.  
" oh! Did I anger the piece of British trash?" the man said lazily.  
" As a matter of fact you did! Scott can you please get in here and beat the crap out of this guy?" England said with a smirk.  
" Oi? What do you mea-" the man was cut of when an angry Irish man literally braking down the door, followed by equally pissed off siblings.  
" So you're the pig that torched m' littlest brothers house." sneered Scotland.  
" Yah! And what are you going to do about it?" the masked man almost laughed.  
" W'll I might just break your n'ck , then every oth'r bone in your frickin body," Scotland retorted " then theses guys behind me will pound all your brok'n bones inta dust."  
The face under the mans white mask instantly paled and then his lips turned up at the edges when he got brilliantly sick idea. He pulled his gun away from the new company and put it up right next to England's face. The small island nation instantly stilled and a frown crossed his face. Scotland instantly let up on his threats and stopped advancing on the man. A look of horror crossed his face.  
" You wouldn't dare." Scotland growled.  
" Yes I would and you know it," he cocked his gun " now if you'll all step back outside the door before I blow a hole in your brothers face." the man smiled widely.  
Scotland quickly back out into the hallway followed by his family.  
" That's more like it!" the man now turned to England and laughed like a mad man.  
" Time to go my little England." the man creepily laughed at the same time England cringed and America looked like he wanted to set the man on fire. All of a sudden the man in one swift movement hit England in the back of the head with the butt of his gun causing the man to pass out. This resulted in a hiss from Scotland who was standing in the door and foul language sailing out of Americas mouth.  
" So I'm going to be leaving now okay, and I'm taking the Brit with me." the man said as he picked the England up and hoisted him to his shoulder.  
America tried to get up, but the masked man moved his gun next to England's head again. America slid back down glaring daggers at the man. Scotland was being held back by his sister. The man was now moving towards the window he came in having trouble because he was carrying England. He was about to go out the window when shots rang out from the door.  
" Hey jerk-face! Put down my brother or you get a face full of lead!" the micro nation yelled with an machine gun held tightly in his arms.  
" If you try to shoot me you'll have to help the Brit rearrange his face." the masked man retorted.  
" Ha! That's what you think. Guys NOW!" that's when chaos erupted around them.  
Japan was the first nation to crash through the ceiling with his katana unsheathed and ready to go followed by Germany who was wielding a whip (don't know where it came from) and then Italy who all but fell on his face.  
Japan quickly sliced through the masked mans gun completely cutting it in half (if that's even possible). The man was now severely confused by what was happening and that's when Scotland rammed into the man causing him to drop England. America was close by and ran, ignoring the searing pain in his foot, to catch England. Thankfully he did and pulled him away before an angry French man came through the door and punched the masked man in the face about twenty times.  
America sat England on the hospital bed on the other side of the room and sat down beside it. He was trying to ignore the masked mans screams as Scotland broke his nose, Ireland kicked him in the balls, Wales crushed his fingers, and Alice , England's sister, kept hitting him in several places with her shovel. Anyways, America sat England down and quickly planted a kiss on his forehead. He turned quickly on his heal to face the masked man who was now turning lots of ugly colours.  
" Dudes back away from the insane guy so I can personally deck 'im." America said. The Kirkland family backed away from the masked man.  
" So before I send back out that window tell me who you are."  
" Ha! I'm not going to tell you who I am." the man groaned/laughed at America.  
"Well I'm going to punch you till you tell me k." America grinned slyly. At that exact moment France decided to speak up.  
" Amerique. I think I know who that disastrous man is."  
" Really? Tell me, but that won't stop me from punching him a few times."  
" Oh ah the mans a country like us and you know him a bit. If I'm correct he's Turkey," France pointed to the man," also if you want to punch him I won't stop you."  
" Turkey? Isn't that a food? Oh well...," America darkened his gaze towards the man his cerulean eyes turning a stormy color." Turkey why do you want to kill/steal England?"  
" Like I would tell you." Turkey sneered.  
" How bout a bargain. I promise not to throw you off the roof if you tell me why you did that stuff to England."  
" Oh! On second thought...I'll tell you. I did everything for money. $100,000,000. The person who paid me was someone England knows and hates. No it's not France if your were gonna ask. The man you're looking for is actually right behind you." the man smirked and America turned around just in time to get shot in the chest and see that everyone had passed out from a very toxic gas. Right before he hit the ground he saw someone familiar pick up England and walk out of the room.

* * *

Several days later everyone woke up from their deep slumber. Since they were nations they didn't stay dead for long but stuff like burning to death could kill a nation permanently because the mind would be completely destroyed. Much like a zombie. Anyways...  
America woke up last with a lot of commotion going on around him. He couldn't hear what they were fretting over until a few groggy seconds went by.  
" -ngland isn't here!"  
" What do we do?"  
" Guys Americas up." everyone craned their heads to look at America who was slowly rising from the ground. Immediately every nation was over by America in a matter of seconds.  
America then realized why they were such a mess. One, he was standing in a pool of his own blood and two, the bed England was occupying was now empty with a note on it. The only good thing about this situation is that Turkey was still huddled in the corner with an array of colors on his face. America immediately pulled the man up by his collar and looked right into his eyes through the slits in his mask.  
" Where the hell did he take England?" America hissed through closed teeth.  
" Where in deed?" dared Turkey.  
" Dude, you forced me. Sealand give me your gun." Turkey paled. Sealand grinned widely and handed the machine gun to America.  
" Now tell me where the bastard took England or I'll make your brain decorate the walls."  
" Okay! I give! I'll tell you." Turkey practically screamed totally in a mannish voice.  
" Waiting~" America cocked the gun.  
" He's here! That's the reason were not in the morgue right now. He has control of everyone in the hospital." Turkey yelled.  
Every nation looked very confused and then pissed off.  
" Do you know where he's keeping England here?" America growled.  
" Very ironically the hospitals morgue in the basement." Turkey said.  
" He's keeping him where dead people are. God what a bastard. Iggys gonna freak." America worried.  
" Ah and if you don't hurry I won't guarantee England's safety." and with that America burst out of the room followed by Scotland, Wales, Ireland, North Ireland, France, and the Axis.  
" America who took England?" Scotland asked as the group turned a corner.  
Back in the room the note on the hospital bed was left forgotten. On the paper a few words were written in cursive letters.  
'Flores rojas caer sobre la nieve como las rosas.'

The first thing England noticed when he woke up was that it was really cold. The next thing he noticed that he had a killer head ache.  
" Oh bloody hell what did I drink? Why am I in a mourge?" that's when England noticed that someone was sitting on the table in front if where he was sitting.  
" Hola amigo glad you're up. It would be no fun to torture someone who's not awake."  
" Spain? You did all this? Why?" England asked.  
" You should know Captain Kirkland." Spain spit.  
" That was a very long time ago Spain." England said.  
" Tell that to all the innocent people you killed!" Spain yelled.  
" Innocent? Really? They were just as guilty as me, and you can't get off scot-free either." England retorted.  
" Whatever, I don't really care. Its time for my revenge." Spain advanced on the Brit who tried to get up out of the chair he was in but found that his arms and legs were bound.  
England immediately rolled his eyes and thought about how remarkably easy he could get out of the ropes. It was almost child's play. The only problem with this plan was that Spain, who was dangerously close now, was pulling out a butcher knife from behind his back.  
" Spain no need to be rash! Think of Romano and Italy! What would they think about you if you did this!" England was desperately trying to slip his hands through the rope binds. If he had enough time he could get to the Swiss army knife in his back pocket. Lucky for him Spain took his words in consideration and stopped moving towards England.  
" Little Romano and Italy...they would be very disappointed in me," England got his left hand free," but who said anything about killing you!"  
" What do you mean?" england asked warily.  
" I'm saying that I could just torture you. The wounds would heal in no time, then I could torture you some more. You won't die and no one would suspect a thing!" Spain laughed like a mad man. Fortunately England was almost done with getting his other hand unbound.  
" Well as much fun as that sounds I really shouldn't stick around." England finally got his hands unbound and was starting to cut the ropes around his legs.  
" How retarded do you think I am mi amigo?" suddenly the floor dangerously close to England's foot was occupied by a dagger. England froze." I asked Belarus to help me out if I got her brother to go on a date with her." Belarus stepped out of the shadows and stood beside Spain.  
" And if you don't I'll hunt you down and cut you into pieces." Belarus hissed.  
" Yeah, I know...anyways England maybe you might reconsider moving from now on. I don't want a bigger mess than I already have." Spain glanced warily at Belarus.  
" Ah! Belarus how's your sister, Ukraine, fairing?" England asked as he made then final cut on the rope as he drew back in his chair.  
" Just fine, unlike America." Belarus hissed.  
" Huh?! What happened to America? What did you do to my sweet America!?" England screamed as he kicked Belarus's dagger by his foot closer to him.  
" Nothing to bad, I just told a friend of mine to shoot him a couple of times." Spain said.  
England gaped at Spain. His eyes narrowed and he shifted back down towards the dagger and in a swift movement he was up and clutching the dagger at Spain's throat. Belarus reacted instantly throwing her knives at England. He was a step faster and threw Spain's body in front of himself as a human shield. There was a sound of pain from Spain as England dropped his body to the ground. Belarus quickly plucked her daggers from his back. England located the door to the morgue and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
Belarus aimed three knives directly at England's legs and threw them. A smile creeping onto her face as two of them hit their target and England let out a scream of agony as he fell face first into the ground only a few feet in front of the door.  
" Even though I have no reason to kill you I think I will anyways. Spain will have to pay for dying so easily latter." Belarus sneered as she walked slowly towards the Brit who was helplessly splayed across the ground like a rag doll, " maybe I should bring you home for brother. He might want a toy to play with in the future." She picked up England by his hair and held him close to her face.  
He whimpered quietly and as a last attempt to get away swung the dagger that he'd hung onto at Belarus. She deflected it easily and laughed manically.  
" Your too easy! Killing you will be like squishing a bug." She rose her other hand slowly towards where a dagger was protruding out of England's leg and pulled it out slowly making England scream. Belarus did the same with the other leg only twisting it as she pulled it out. England stared to make little noises of pain as she started to drag him back to the the chair he was bound to in the beginning.  
All of the sudden Belarus froze where she was. She looked to the door and heard a loud clammer coming from outside, like lots of people were running towards the entrance. Then she heard the obnoxious voice of someone she did NOT want to hear. Belarus dropped England on the floor in a heap and started running to the darkest area of the morgue as soon as she turned around the door burst open and a very angry American was standing beside four equally pissed off siblings.  
" Shit." She muttered just in time to notice that one of the siblings had a shovel and America was wielding a machine gun.

* * *

The group rounded the last corner and saw the entrance to the morgue. They slowed to a halt a good distance away from the door and turned to each other. America spoke first.  
" Ok, here's the plan. I'll burst through the doors while the four of you," pointing to England's siblings," go in as my backup. France your also my backup as well as the Axis." America flashed a grin before a fist smashed into his face.  
" It's no time for your shenanigans America! We'll all be a team. The axis will go around the back to circle the culprits while you and France go in first to be a distraction, while we go and knock the living shit out of whoever's in there." Scotland said and America agreed while nursing his face. The axis were already gone so Scott rose his hand and on a count of three America, France, Scotland, Ireland, Whales, and Northern Ireland charged at the door. Halfway there they heard someone let out a bloodcurdling scream and Scotland started running faster.  
They burst through the door and was met with silence. The only light in the room was in the very centre and two figures were in a heap by a chair. Scotland instantly reacted by sprinting over to where the green figure was collapsed at. America joined shortly just now noticing the strong stench of blood wafting in the closed area. He was shocked at what he saw Scotland gingerly picking up. England. He was a mess. His hair was sticky with blood, his face was sullen and pale as chalk, his uniform was ripped, and there was an immense amount of red seeping out near his legs.  
" England!" America bit back a scream as he came to his knees to where Scotland was kneeling.  
" Shh, boy. There's nothing you can do for 'im right now. He's out cold but still alive. All we an do is get him out of here." Scotland stood up, cradling England protectively. His eyes were staring straight ahead with an unreadable expression. America glanced over to the other bloody heap on the ground and realised that it was Spain. He stalked towards him and for a good measure kicked him in the face. Satisfied with a loud crunch, probably Spain's nose, America turned around and walked towards England's siblings. Ireland had taken North Irelands shovel and had started to hit the wall with it. Whales was doing something with a big book that looked centuries old, and Northern Ireland was crying next to Scotland.  
Out of nowhere a knife sailed dangerously close to Americas face, grazing his cheek. He whirled around and was face to face with Belarus.  
" Why hello! I didn't expect you to be up and around this quickly. Now die so I can take care of the others." Belarus twisted her body around and quickly pulled out three knives and swung. Her aim deadly precise. America knew what was coming and stepped back just in time to avoid the attack. He got his footing again and cocked his gun and aimed. Belarus was quick and dodged them easily. Without warning something flew by at a dangerous speed and impacted with Belarus's face. With a sickening crack she crumpled to the ground. America now realised that what had hit Belarus was in fact a shovel.  
" Thanks Ireland!" America shouted.  
" No problem, she's a bitch anyways." Ireland sneered and turned towards Scotland," can you get my shovel back, by the way? I need that to garden later." He said over his shoulder.  
" Ah...sure...I'll get your shovel...not like its covered in Belarus or anything." America mumbled and retrieved the shovel, "gross.."  
" Stop your whinin' boy! Hurry up England doesn't look too hot right now. We need to get 'im home before somthin' bad happens. I don't think Russia will take kindly to his sisters face being crushed."  
" America-san I think Scotland's right. We should get Igirisu home immediately. If Russia makes any trouble we'll be right beside you." Japan and the other members of the Axis came out of the shadows. Germany agreed with a strong nod and Italy ,who was clinging onto Germany, flashed a smile and rapidly nodded his head in agreement.  
" Thanks dudes, for all the help. I don't think I could've done it without you." America smiled and started walking over to where Scotland and the other siblings were. When he saw England he let a small frown grace his lips before grabbing onto his hand and asking Scotland if e could carry him. Scotland glared a bit before giving in and letting the American take hold of his brother.  
" If you drop 'im , I'll drop you off the building."  
" I know...and I won't! I swear!" America quickly walked out of the room with everyone following him. That's when he noticed that the Frenchman hadn't spoken up since the hospital room incident. He slowly turned around to count heads.  
"Italy, Scotland, Germany, Japan, Whales, Northern Ireland, Ireland, Me, Iggy, and ... Oh! France? Why are you being so quite?" America asked to the blonde who was ducking his head behind Germany's figure.  
" No reason America. Lets just get Angleterre home." Francis voice was scratchy but America didn't notice.  
" Whatever you say dude. That's what we were doing anyways." America turned around and went right back to walking.  
What the group didn't notice was a shadow moving behind their every turn.

* * *

England woke up disoriented and confused only to be squashed flat by a very teary eyed American. As he was being bombarded by questions like 'Are you ok,' and the story of how 'the hero' totally saved the day,England had seen Scotland quickly leaving the room followed by the Axis and a Frenchman.

"England! Dude stop spacing out on me! I was so worried!" America snapped him out of his daze.  
"Oh! Yes America, what were you saying?" England was still confused why the others left and his brows creased in wonder. Upon seeing the Brits face America turned around and saw that the other countries had left. His face bloomed a peculiar shade of pink. England looked as confused as he felt.  
"America?" England questioned again.  
" Uh...um...England I have something really important to tell you. I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time...," America looked straight into emerald ones," Engl- no, Arthur. I love you and will love you till the end of time."  
" Ame-, Alfred I don't know what to say!" England felt blood begin to pool into his cheeks.  
" Artie you don't have to say a thing. Just kiss me." Americas eyes dropped closed and waited and then felt slim arms rap around his neck.  
" I've wanted to do just that, for a long time." And Americas mouth was greeted by warm, soft lips, and to his his own pleasure he let himself explore the others mouth.  
They broke apart panting and staring into each others eyes. England quickly got a hold over himself and pulled back, straightening his shirt and combing his fingers through his unruly hair, and looked shyly at America who in turn looked back at him, and as if perfectly in sync they began to laugh. England stood on his toes again and placed a chaste kiss on Americas forehead.  
" Arthur Kirkland will you be mine and only mine till the end of the universe?"  
"Yes."

To be continued...

* * *

Hey readers!...if any...anyways...How'd you like it? This was supposed to be a multi-chapter fic but I got kind of lazy. The last part was really cheesy I know but it seemed right for the moment and we should give Iggy some relief from all the torture.

This is my first real fanfiction so it would be really appreciated if you helped me out with some constructive criticism and or tell me if I messed anything up with grammar etc.

* * *

England Siblings:

Boys...

Ireland

Scotland

Wales

Girls...

Northern Ireland

If you want to know what the translations are please look them up...I lost where put them in my tabs...anyways Spanish was on the note left on the hospital bed and France's crazy phone call is in French...

I don't own Hetalia at all or in any way if I did well...it'd be vey chaotic...

Thx...

- Prussia-Miyuki


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

" It's no time for your shenanigans America! We'll all be a team. The axis will go around the back to circle the culprits while you and France go in first to be a distraction, while we go and knock the living shit out of whoever's in there."  
France sullenly stared at the group as they started to move to the end of the corridor. As soon as he heard a bloodcurdling scream he could only guess that it was England being tortured alive inside of the morgue, and to answer his suspicion the group tarts running full speed to the set of double doors. They were quickly through the doors and France had to put his sleeve over his nose to keep from gagging at the stench of blood that was circulating in the air.  
He quickly backed out of the room and took a big whiff of the clean air outside the morgue. He sighed and walked over to a wall where he started to patiently wait for the others.  
A few minutes later a commotion could be heard from inside the room. France quickly left his resting place to go help the others. Right as he got to the doors a figure grabbed his neck and placed a gloved finger over his mouth. He started to have a hard time breathing and started to make chocking noises. The figure dropped him and stared right into his eyes.  
" Don't tell anyone I was here or else," the figure put his hand right above his neck and made a slicing motion,"get it, da?"  
France realised who he was dealing with and nodded his head quickly. Russia smiled and quickly stepped back into the shadows where he was hidden. France stood up quickly and rubbed his neck.  
Soon the others came out of the morgue. America safely carrying England and Scotland glaring at his back. France almost gagged again at what state England was in but sighed in relief as he notice that the Brit was breathing. Anger flashed in France as he watched America silently trudge through the hallway with England cradled in his arms.  
He almost spoke up about his encounter with Russia until his sickening, twisted smile flashed before his eyes. He decides to stay quiet and hope for the best as he ducked behind Germany who was following the group along with the other axis members.  
" Italy, Japan, Germany, Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, England, me...oh! France! Hey dude why are you being so quiet?" America asked loudly.  
" No reason Amerique. Lets just get Anglettere home." France's voice was a bit scratchy but nobody paid it any mind.  
" That's what I was doing in the first place Frenchy..." America turned back around and started walking again.  
What the group didn't notice was a shadow moving behind their every turn. France scowled, no one noticed.  
" We're in trouble." France thought as the group walked on...

END FLASHBACK


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia in any way and if I did Id do horrible things...horrible.

* * *

A couple weeks had past since the hospital incident and England had had enough of all of Americas constant following him around. He had been intruded upon in the bathroom not once but thrice do to him dropping something and America overacting and bursting through the doors.

Scotland was an occurring sight around his and Americas home (they had decided to move in together) and his other siblings always followed close behind.  
He was getting frequent calls from France asking if he was ok and if he had seen anybody else lurking around. Not to mention that he was now getting some calls from Germany himself asking if everything was normal. Which was strange because well...it's Germany.  
And now, he was tired of all the fuss everyone was making.

" England!" America ran into the kitchen upon smelling smoke from his room. As he entered he stopped immediately as he laid eyes upon England. He had ash from his nose to his feet and the tray he was carrying seemed to have rocks on it. The only problem was that the whole tray was flying at his face.  
" America! Stop with the are you okay England this and are you hurt England that! Last week I accidentally pricked my finger in the garden and you thought someone had tried to chop it off!" England's eyes were a toxic green as he said this and he was getting ready to throw a cup that was on the shelf next o him when America quickly rushed to him.  
" Iggy. Calm down! I'm sorry I'm all paranoid about everything lately. It just that I don't want anything else to happen to you, " America grabbed England chin " I love you Artie."  
England immediately turned red and looked up at America. His cerulean eyes looked tired and worried. His heart ached and he quickly stood on the tips of his toes and placed a kiss on Americas lips.  
" I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't realise you were so worried. But be a little less heroic, please you dolt." America smiled and ruffled a hand through England's hair.  
" Of course! Anything for you Artie."  
" Git, use my name!" England smiled and playfully hit America upside the head.  
" Yeah, yeah. Why don't you get cleaned up and I'll see you for dinner Artie. Luv ya'!" America stepped around England and picked up the tray on the floor.  
" That seems like a brilliant idea. Alfred, love, see you in a little while." And England joyfully set off down the hallway and up the stairs.  
America heard the bedroom door close and he set to work on tonight's dinner. Hamburgers and fries!( F**k Yeah!)

England quickly dried his hair and dressed as he hurried down the stairs towards the dining room. Something smelled delicious. As he was about to pass the window that looked about the neighbourhood a dark figure rushed passed the window. This startled England and he quickly put it out of his mind and thought. that it was simply a cat lurking outside.  
The dinner however looked fantastic, once he got inside the dining room and set down America had just gotten the burgers off the grill and was setting them on the table. He had poured England some sweet tea and he had poured himself coke. Much to England's displeasure. Just as the were about to dig in a rock came sailing through the dining room window and came crashing down right in from of England who in turn flew off his chair and fell on the ground.  
" Iggy!" America jumped from his spot and ran to where England was. The latter was clinging to one of the tables legs. America grabbed England from the ground and set him warily on the couch in the living room.  
He returned to the dining room and grabbed the rock. Upon inspection he discovered words scrawled on it.  
Месть сладка, да?  
He looked at it in concussion for a second before he made the decision to whip out his phone. After a couple of minutes a look of rage made its way onto Americas face as he relived what language it was.  
He quickly ran back to the living room to see how England was doing. It turned out that he was still in the same position he was left in. Great. He grabbed his cell and dialled Scotland's number.

All he wanted to do was sleep. Is that so hard to do? Apparently it is because an annoying America was calling for the third time in the last thirty minutes. This time he picked up.  
" This better be good American or your going to get a hell o' a beatin' " Scotland grumbled into the speaker.  
" Thank freaking god you picked up! We're in trouble. A rock, like a giant rock, just flew through our window and kinda landed in front of your brother. Who in turn is now in shock on my couch. He's been holding a fork for the past half hour and that's not the worst part. I-"  
SHUT UP! Boyo hold up your talking to fast. Now what about my brother and forks?" Scotland rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.  
" Okay...a rock flew through the window...it landed in front of England...he's in shock on the couch, holding a fork...we're in trouble because on the rock had some words on it that I deciphered... Russia's coming."  
Scotland was already out of the door by the time America said fork.

...  
Ok! I'm like super sorry for the way I've been updating! Sorry sorry sorry! I just started and had no idea how to make it chapter form...but I found it! So here you go and hope you liked it. Vote and Fave! Also if you have any suggestions about what might happen next just message me I'll take it into account and see what I can do!  
-Out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about not updating in forever! I've been brainstorming for another fanfic that's been in my head for the past month and school has just started up again...ewwww. Anyways, thanks for the suggestions LoveArthur and liechtybakaribbon for the wonderful suggestions and I bet you're gonna love what I have up my sleeve for this fic! Enjoy!**

LINE-BREAK HERE •••••••••••

**Chapter 4**

England hadn't decided if he should stab something right now or to duck and cover. His choice: hold on to a table leg and hold onto a fork (just in case). As America grabbed his and rushed him to the couch a million thought were racing through his head. " They're going to kill me. I'm going to die. They bloody broke the window I cleaned this morning!"

England's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He looked over to the clock placed above his and Americas fireplace. " It's been forty minutes already?" he murmured. England incoherently grasped the fork a little tighter than before and figured he should probably see who was at the door because the knocking had become pounding and it was getting bloody irritating.

He had just gotten up and had taken a shaky step forward only to be grabbed by America and gently put back down on the couch.

" Babe, I got it. Don't get up." America ordered and cerulean eyes beat down on emerald ones.

" Alfred I'm not a child. I can get the bloody door by myself." England pouted but stayed on the couch watching America quickly shuffle to the front door.

As soon as America opened the door a frantic, sleep deprived Scottish man pushed past him only wearing pajama bottoms. (They little sheep on them but that's besides the point.)

" Scotland?" America was ignored completely by the Scot as he ran to where England was located.

" Hey boyo," Scotland crouched in front of England "let go of the spoon. You're gonna cut off the circulation in ya' hand."

" Oh...um..." England set the fork down and glanced at the dining room. The window was smashed up beyond repair and there were bits of food and china scattered all around. His eyes slowly drifted over to his brother.

He was a mess. His hair was curling in strange ways, his green eyes were wide but the dark bags under them were noticeable, his night shirt was completely gone, and his bottoms were slipping a little to much to the left. (They had little sheep on them but that's besides the point.)

"Allistor pull up your pants, and please put on a shirt! It's bloody cold in here and I don't want you to catch a cold!" England gently flicked Scotland on the shoulder. The Scots eyes immediately lit up and he smirked as he patted England's shoulder.

" Ah! There's our England!" Scotland stood up and went over towards America who looked relieved that England was back to normal. (Unnoticed to him, England's eyes kept shifting to the fork that had been discarded onto the coffee table.)

"Now! Lets get down to business. So America tell me about this rock that so rudely interrupted your dinner." Scotland stared at America with a smirk glued on his face.

"Oh! Yeah...it had some writing on the bottom of it," He reached into his pocket and grabbed a piece of paper," I had to translate it because it was in Russian." he frowned and looked to Scotland.

" Russian? Do ya' think that Russia was involved in this?"

" Yeah. And by the looks of it he had it personaly deliverd." He glanced to the broken window in the dining room.

" What did the message say"

" It says um..." he looked at the paper," Revenge is sweet, yes?" he crumpled up the paper and threw it behind him.

" Whats with the revenge thing? If anything, it should be us getting revenge." Scotland asked.

" Well I'm pretty sure it has to do with when he kinda crushed Belaruss' face in with Irelands shovel." America winced at the memory.

" Oh yeah I forgot about that. We had better get everyone over here then. The more the merrier." Scotland lit a cigarette.

" Yeah but it would be better to call them in the morning..."

" That's a bright idea! Should've thought of that before you called me lad." Scotland glared at America and blew a puff of smoke into the Americans face.

"Ah *cough* sorry about that *cough*." America waved the smoke away. " You can take the guest bedroom." he walked back into the living room and found that England had fallen asleep on the couch. Smiling he prepared to pick him up when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and met dark green eyes.

" I'll take im' " Scotland said.

" Ah...," America started but stopped when he noticed the green eyes had started to glare at him. He gulped. " Ok!" He replied and backed away from the couch.

Scotland slowly picked England up off the couch and held him close to his body. America vaguely remembered when Scotland had done the exact same thing when he pulled England out of his burning house. America smiled and watched as Scotland slowly made his way to Americas guest bedroom. America followed close behind and when Scotland settled England down in the bed he thanked Scotland for coming to help him and England in their time of need.

America left the room and made his way up the staircase to his bedroom and closed the door softly. He pulled on his pjs and brushed his teeth before making it to his bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. He closed his eyes and before fading into the blackness that is sleep he vagley felt the small presence of someone watching him.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNN! Ooooh better watch out America! And I wonder what England's going to do once he wakes up to a Scot instead of his America? You'll find out in the next update along with some action from the axis and a very special guest that will make chapter 4 very exciting!**

**I'm like super sorry for the slow update! Don't kill me! *hides under a rock* I got super bad writers block and *whispers* almost discontinued this. I know really bad! But i promise i will not under any circumstance discontinue this! Thank you for reading! Like, Fav, Review, and Vote!**

**Love ya lots!**


End file.
